Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater
by Ianpiersonjdavis
Summary: Summary of the video game involving Naked Snake's attempt to rescue Russian scientist; Nikolai Sokolov he is aided by Para-Medic and Zero aka Major Tom as well as the sexy Eva. As well as a notorious gunslinger-Ocelot. This is the beginning of MGS


Metal Gear Solid

Snake Eater

A Novel by Sterling Davis

Based on the Video Game by KONAMI

Based on characters and story from Hideo Kojima

Prologue

"After the end of World War II, the world was split into two-East and West. This marked the beginning of the era called the Cold War."

Chapter 1: Commencing Virtuous Mission

5:30 AM August 24, Pakistan airspace

"Flying over Pakistan, altitude 30,000 feet." The pilot stated. "Approaching Soviet airspace."

Jack was wearing his flight suit, smoking a cigar in the cargo hold-it usually helped calm his nerves during stressful situations. "Twenty minutes to drop-off…" commented the pilot. "Commencing internal depressurization." Major Zero and Para-Medic were both on the bridge. "Equipment check…" continued the pilot, "Arm the main parachute." "All right." replied Zero, "You ready to go?" "Drop zone still showing a high pressure mass." he responded, "CAVOK." which meant that the Cloud and Visibility were OK. "Good." commented Zero, "We've got high visibility." The pilot then spoke to Jack, "Put out that cigar." Jack did not respond. "Connecting oxygen hose to interior connector. Put on your mask." the pilot demanded. Jack still did not respond. "Does this pantywaist know what his doing?" the pilot muttered to himself. Back in the cockpit another pilot that was flying the plane stated; "Approaching release point…Ten minutes to drop-off." Jack still would not respond. "Hey! Are you deaf?" shouted Zero, "Put out that cigar and put on your mask." Jack did so. He could recognize Major Zero from his British accent-he wasn't someone wanted to make angry. "Depressurization complete." stated the pilot, "Checking oxygen supply. Six minutes to drop-off. Opening rear hatch." The hatch opened as Jack looked out. "Sunrise…" commented the pilot, "External temperature minus 46 degrees Celsius. Two minutes to drop-off. Stand up." Jack obeyed the command and move towards the open hatch. "You'll be falling at 130 miles per hour." explained Zero, "Try not to get frostbite from the wind chill." "One minute to drop-off." announced the pilot, "Move to the rear. Activate bailout bottle." "This is one for the history books; the world's first HALO jump." Zero commented to no one in particular. Jack stepped on his cigar as he moved into position. "Ten seconds to drop-off." announced the pilot, "Status OK, all green. Prepare for drop-off…Countdown, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." "Spread your wings and fly!" exclaimed Zero, "God be with you!" Jack jumped out of the hatch and began to plummet to the ground below, covered in lush green trees, as the cold air whipped through his flight suit. He was actually glad that he was wearing his mask, if the altitude didn't kill him-he was sure that the cold air hitting his face would. Jack began to recount how he came aboard this mission; Zero had called him up for something important but, he didn't say what. "Jack, I've got important news, the head of the CIA has finally given us the green light for the virtuous mission." he stated calmly. "Virtual mission?" inquired Jack. "No, the Virtuous mission." corrected Zero, "The future of our FOX unit depends on it. If it succeeds we'll be officially organized into a unit."

"Virtuous mission?" repeated Jack "Sounds like some kind of initiation ritual."

"Don't get cocky." snapped Zero, "This isn't a training op."

"Right," Jack agreed, "So what exactly is this wonderful mission?"

"Well…" explained Zero, "About two years ago, a certain Soviet scientist requested asylum in the West through one of our moles. His name is Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov. He's head of the OKB-754 Design Bureau, one of the Soviet's top-secret weapon research facilities, and the East's foremost expert on weapons development."

"Sokolov…" mused Jack. "Isn't he that famous rocket scientist?"

"The very same." Zero replied. "On April 12, 1961 the Soviets achieved the first manned space flight in history."

"The sky was blue, but there was no God." commented Jack.

"Well spoken." complimented Zero. "The rocket that carried Yuri Gagarin into orbit was the A1, known as the Vostok rocket. Sokolov is said to be the man most responsible for the multi-engine cluster in that rocket. After Gagarin's flight, Sokolov left rocket development to become head of the newly established Design Bureau."

"From a lowly technician to the head of a Design Bureau, that's quite a success story. So why'd he want do defect?" asked Jack.

"It seems he'd become afraid of his own creations." replied Zero.

"Afraid?" inquired Jack.

"Call it a crisis of conscience." explained Zero.

"And for that he left his country and his family behind and went over the fence?" asked Jack incredulously.

"Not exactly," explained Zero, "One of his conditions was that his family also be taken to the West. We used a mole to get the family out first and succeeded in sneaking Sokolov over the Berlin Wall shortly afterwards. I was the one who conducted the operation."

"The security on that side was still full of holes back then." Jack commented. "Then what?"

"We got Sokolov over in one piece but, the whole ordeal left him exhausted, and we checked him into a hospital in West Berlin." Zero explained. "It took him two weeks and over 600 miles from the Soviet facility in Soviet Union to Berlin. He was in no condition to say anything coherent. And it was only a week later that we had a much bigger problem on our hands."

"The Cuban Missile Crisis." Jack commented.

"October 16, 1962. President Kennedy received word that Soviets were in the process of deploying intermediate-range ballistic missiles in Cuba." Zero explained, "The president demanded that the Soviets dismantle and remove all missiles. At the same time, he announced a naval blockade to prevent further missile shipments from reaching Cuba. But the Soviets didn't back down, instead placing their armed forces on secondary alert. Soviet transport ships carrying missiles continued on course to Cuba. US and Soviet forces went on alert for all-out nuclear war. Frantic negotiations were conducted through the U.N.'s Emergency Security Council and Unofficial channels to end the hair-trigger stand-off. Finally, on October 28, the Soviet Union agreed to remove its missiles from Cuba. And so the world avoided a nuclear holocaust. But in order to get the Soviets to pull their missiles out, we had to make a deal."

"You mean the one where the US agreed to remove its IRBMs from Turkey?" asked Jack.

"No." replied Zero, "The Jupiter IRBMs deployed in Turkey were obsolete and we were going to get rid of them anyway. They had no strategic value whatsoever to the US or the Russians. The Turkey deal was a ruse-a cover story fed to intelligence agencies around the world."

"So what," inquired Jack "Did the Russians REALLY want?"

"Sokolov." stated Zero "They wanted us to return Sokolov."

"You mean the Soviets pulled out of Cuba just to get their hands on Sokolov?" asked Jack disbelievingly.

"That's right."

"What the hell was he working on?"

"At the time we had no idea. We were running out of time it was either give up Sokolov or risk full-scale nuclear war. In the end, we had no choice. President Kennedy gave in to Khrushchev's demand. The next day, I got Sokolov out of the hospital and handed him over to agents on the eastern side. Sokolov kept on screaming 'Save me!' until he disappeared from my sight. Then, a month ago, we received some new information from one of our moles."

"About Sokolov?" asked Jack

"Yes. He was taken back to the research facility and forced to continue working on the weapon in question under KGB supervision. What's more, it's on the verge of completion."

"So? What kind of weapon is it?" inquired Jack, "Something to do with space rockets?"

"No, missiles."

"Same technology." Jack grunted.

"I guess you're right. We don't know the details but, it appears to be a new kind of nuclear device. For a year now the Soviets have been conducting frequent nuclear tests at Semipaiatinsk."

"Something to do with the weapon, I assume."

"We're talking about a weapon so big that Khrushchev was ready to pull out of Cuba to get it back."

"Is Sokolov still in the facility?"

"According to our intelligence, he's in Tselinoyarsk, a place in the mountains about 3 miles to the west that's known as the Virgin Cliffs."

"The Virgin Cliffs. Nice name for a Virtuous mission." Jack stated sarcastically.

"They moved him there just recently."

"Why?"

"Apparently they're conducting a field test of the weapon. But it's our best chance to get him back. This mission would never have been possible if he were still in that research facility. This is our last chance. Sokolov must have known that, too, when he contacted us."

Jack snapped back to reality and heard Zero over the radio. "Listen up, Jack. Your mission is to infiltrate Tselinoyarsk in the Soviet mountains, ensure the safety of Sokolov and bring him back to the West. If we don't get Sokolov back before the weapon is complete, we'll be facing a major crisis. The clock is ticking." Jack pulled the parachute cord as it opened up. "Once we've confirmed the rescue of Sokolov, stand by at the recovery point. A recovery balloon will be dropped at that point. Helium will be pumped into the balloon to inflate it. The process takes about 20 minutes. Once it's complete, the gunship's arm will latch onto the balloon and pull it up."

"The Fulton Surface-to-Air Recovery System." commented Jack, "I'm familiar with the theory."

"Take it easy," Zero replied, "It has been combat proven."

"Do you think Sokolov's up to it?"

"The shock will be less than during a parachute jump. The arm can handle up to 500 pounds."

"So you're planning to go over the border in a single Combat Talon?"

"She's equipped with two 6-barrel 20 millimeter Vulcan cannons as well as two 40 millimeter machine guns."

"Sounds like she could hold her own against a battalion of tanks."

"Even with the fuel in the reserve tank, we're facing a 4-hour time limit. If all goes well, it shouldn't take more than a few hours."

"Home in time for dinner." Jack stated sarcastically.

"But, if anything goes wrong, you'll be eating dinner, breakfast, and all the rest of your meals in the jungle."


End file.
